


Teacher's Pet

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A twenty year old Emily Prentiss has one big crush on her teacher, who just happens to be Mr. Aaron Hotchner. What can happen between the two as she goes through the hardships of being an outcast?<br/>(Originally published 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily's teeth gnawed slightly on the end of her pen as she crossed her legs under the desk. She felt the heel of her pointed boot hit her calf as she watched her teacher lay his coat down over his chair after complaining about the heat, the muscles of his arms and chest rippling from underneath the white shirt he wore. She felt herself staring and losing herself in her thoughts before she was abruptly elbowed in her arm. Emily's face tightened as she rubbed her arm and looked to her friend. "What?"

Casey quickly pointed to the front of the room and Emily turned her head to see her teacher looking her way. "Yes sir?"

"Is there something wrong Emily? You looked like you were dozing for a moment."

Emily bit her lip as she heard a few chuckles from the seats above her. "No Mr. Hotchner, I'm ok."

Her teacher furrowed his brows as he nodded, getting straight back to the lesson. Emily felt herself blush as she saw his ass involuntarily tighten, and Casey again lightly punched her in the arm.

"Stop doing that!"

Casey smirked as she put her black hair behind her ear. "Someone's got a crush…"

Emily immediately smacked her best friend's arm before hearing her named being called. She looked up to see her teacher with a smirk on his face, and she immediately blushed as a curl fell from behind her ear. "Yes sir?"

Mr. Hotchner scratched his temple as he focused on his one star student. "Emily, could you please not hit Miss Cavanaugh? She seems to be doing very well lately and she doesn't need the distractions."

Emily shook her head as she ran her fingers through her curled hair. "I'm sorry sir, it wont happen again." She bit the inside of her cheek as she saw her teacher smirk at her once again, just as the bell rang."

"Ok class, read chapters four, five and six for Sunday's class and go to the questions in chapter nine and email your answers to me. Nothing you email will be acceptable after tomorrow evening." He quickly pointed to the dark haired student about to walk out of his class. "Miss Prentiss, a word please?"

Emily groaned as she walked down the steps to her teacher and stood in front of his desk. "Is there something wrong, sir?"

Mr. Hotchner shook his head as he pointed to the office door behind him. "Do you mind coming back into my office for a moment?" He saw Emily's eyes widen and her body immediately stiffen. "I just want to talk to you about your work, Emily."

The brunette nodded as she held her books against her chest and walked into the office. She stood in front of a small brown couch and watched as her teacher closed the door and slowly turn to her.

"Sit down, will you?"

Emily nodded slowly as she sat down on the couch, laying her books in her lap. "Is there something wrong with my work sir? I thought I was doing good. I've studied nonstop for the past year and a ha-"

"Emily relax," her teacher chuckled. He took a seat in the chair across from Emily, smiling at her nervous features. "I wanted to ask you what's been happening with your essays."

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she leaned forward a little bit, involuntarily letting her v-neck shirt show off her breasts. "What's wrong with them?"

"No, Emily nothing is wrong with them. They've just gone downhill from when you first arrived here." He reached to the small table next to him and grabbed a piece of paper before holding it up to Emily. "This is your second essay and you got over one hundred and five percent. But," he grabbed a different paper and held it up. "This is the essay I got from you last month, and you only got an eighty. I just want to know if there's something that's going on in your life that's making you drop in your grades."

Emily nodded slightly as she bit her lip, gaping slightly as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. "I've just has some…distractions, I guess. I promise to do so much better. But I am really sorry that I've dropped down so badly."

Mr. Hotchner shook his head as he scratched his neck. "Emily it's not that you've dropped badly. I'm just worried that something's wrong with you." He chuckled as Emily's eyebrows knitted. "Ok, why don't you tell me what's been going on with you?"

Emily immediately shook her head and let out a breathy chuckle. "No thank you. I already go to the school counselor for that."

"You go to the school counselor?"

"Yes…?"

Her teacher moved to the edge of his seat and clasped his hands in front of him, his dark eyes softening on his student. "Well, if you need I can arrange a study date for you with one of the other students."

Emily immediately shook her head as her fingers tensed around her books. "No thank you, Mr. Hotchner. I really don't need to work with people I'm not friends with."

"Well you have friends who take my class don't you?"

Emily felt herself blush as she slowly shook her head. "Only one. And I only have two other friends besides her in the whole school." She scratched her temple as a curl fell from behind her ear. "I've never really been known to easily make friends."

Mr. Hotchner slowly nodded his head before smiling softly at the younger girl. "Well as pathetic as it sounds, if you ever need another friend I'll be here. Oh! And all my friends either call me Aaron or Hotch, so you can too."

The young brunette bit her lip and smiled slightly before standing. "Thank you, sir. I'll try and keep that in mind."

She and her teacher made their way out of his office, but she quickly turned when his hand landed on her shoulder. "Yes?"

Her teacher smiled nervously at her before scratching his temple. "Um, if you wanted to, because for me it's absolutely no trouble since I only have four classes a day, I could be your tutor for you. I mean, who better to be a tutor than the person who knows material best, right?"

Emily's eyes widened slightly before sucking in a deep breath. "Yeah, ok. I'll come by if I need your help."

On her way out of the criminology lab at Yale University, Emily Prentiss immediately felt her arm being tugged. She quickly turned to see one of the most popular boys on campus, Matt Ross.

Emily smiled awkwardly as she held her books to her chest. "Oh, hi."

Matt smiled at the slightly shorter girl through the dimming blue sky before shoving his fingers through his short blond hair. "Hey Emily. Do you wanna do something for me?"

Emily quickly nodded as she scuffed her boot against the cobblestone beneath her. "Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Matt smiled just a little bit softer before taking her books from her and dropping them to the floor.

Emily's eyebrows shot up when she saw the blonde's eyes gaze back up at her. "Wait, what are you do-" she was quickly cut off by a hand over her mouth and a blindfold being tied around her eyes.

Matt smiled wide at the two boys behind a clearly frightened Emily and grabbed the robe from his back pocket before tying her wrists in front of her. "Ready? Lets take her to the party."


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron Hotchner grabbed his briefcase after throwing his jacket onto his shoulders before walking out of his classroom, and letting the darkness of the halls soothe his heart. When he walked out of the building, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw a textbook and two notebooks laying on the ground. He quickly picked them up and flipped open to the first page of the purple notebook. There were hearts and words scribbled all over the page, and each heart was filled with…well things about him.

"Mrs. Aaron Hotchner…Emily and Aaron Hotchner…Mr. Hot-ness…The Hotchners." He felt himself blush at the thoughts his student had created in her imaginative little mind. "Yes, this is definitely Emily Prentiss' notebook."

He took his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Dorm office."

"Yes, this is Aaron Hotchner and I'm the criminology teacher. I was just wondering if Emily Prentiss had returned to her room yet. She's a sophomore at the university, and she left her books in my class."

"I'm sorry sir but she hasn't come back to her dorm room yet. You could come by and leave them here for her."

"Yeah, sure thank you."

…

Emily began to silently cry as she was hauled through a door into what she could tell was a raging party. There was loud music and apparent cheering when she and the three other guys were seen. Her back was pressed against someone's chest as a new voice was present to her ears.

"Is that the girl?"

"Yeah. She's a pretty little one, too." Still sounded like Matt.

"Ok, well the bedroom is down the hall."

Emily felt her heart leap into her throat as she was pushed forward, and soon closed into a silent room. She felt herself being thrown and landed on a soft mattress, her blindfold being untied. When she was able to see again she bit her lip as Matt stared at her from above. "Untie me, Matt."

"Uh, no Emily. You see, you're here to accommodate our horny little football players."

Emily shook her head as she quickly sat up, and looked up when Matt's hands softly landed on her shoulders. "Just let me go back to my room please. I don't wanna be here."

Matt chuckled as he ran his fingers roughly through her hair. "I think you're missing the point here, Em. You're going to get fucked tonight, and by several different guys." He let out a smirk as the brunette's eyes widened. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No!"

Matt laughed as he saw her wide eyes. "You're still a virgin aren't you?"

Emily bit her lip as she looked up at the blond kid. "I was trying to wait."

"Well now that's just too bad." He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips, chuckling slightly as her lips were tightly sealed.

Emily pushed her tied hands against his chest, effectively making him stumble just a bit. "Get away from me!"

Matt's eyes hardened on the young girl as he grasped her neck, making her stand in front of him. "Ok we all know you have a crush on that douche who's your teacher, but you really need to be a little easier with the gentlemen here for you tonight! Now stop moving at let me touch you!"

Emily gritted her teeth as the heel of her boot connected with his groin, and held a triumphant smile as he groaned and held his crotch. She quickly teethed the huge knot in the rope and smiled as it came untied.

Matt looked up from the ground and quickly grabbed a now freed Emily by her arms. He quickly pulled her against his chest and heard her breathing hard as their hard eyes met. "You don't play easily do you? I told you to stop moving!"

"And I told you to let me go!"

Both heads turned as the bedroom door opened, and Emily's heart stopped as she saw her handsome teacher with her books in his hands. "Mr. Hotchn-"

"Mr. Hotchner!" Matt smiled as he pulled Emily's back against his chest. "This is sweet, isn't it? You came to get your little girlfriend, didn't you?"

Aaron Hotchner's eyebrows knitted as his eyes hardened on the blond kid in front of him. "Someone in her dormitory told me that someone had called her laughing about how she was here to be your 'play toy' for the night." He stepped forward slightly before laying Emily's books down on the bed. "And you know that it's highly inappropriate for you t-"

"Oh just stop, Mr. Hotchner. There's no need to play hero in this scenario." Matt smiled as he quickly pulled the closet door open and threw Emily inside.

Hotchner ran fast into the closet and picked a whimpering Emily off the ground. He held her shoulder as she looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

Emily nodded quickly, shivering slightly as his nimble fingers ran over her covered shoulder. "Yeah, it's just sore."

Their eyes stayed glued before a slam was heard, and they turned to see the door closed tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron Hotchner let his head fall back onto the wall with a sigh as he sat down on the carpeted floor. He let his fingers rub his temple as the banging echoed through his ears. "Emily, you've been banging for at least ten minutes. Please just sit down."

Emily's head spun, her eyes wide. "Are you serious? You'd rather be stuck in here then get help? Well no offense sir, but I want to get out of here! Both of our phones are not working, and I really wanna leave." Her eyes began to water as she felt his eyes on her. "They took me here to fuck me! And I wanna leave, now!"

His eyes softened on the young girl who unconsciously let her bottom lip tremble. He quickly stood and walked up behind her, putting his hands on her tense shoulders. "Emily, come sit with me. Ok?"

Emily let out a small whimper as she let him sit her down, his arm going around her shoulder and rubbing the arm not tucked into his side. "You have to relax, ok? We might be stuck in here for awhile." Hotchner felt the brunette shake her head against his shoulder, and his arm unconsciously tightened around her. "Emily, look at me."

Emily lifted her head, and her puffy red eyes looked into his. "What?"

"Tell me what calms you down."

Her eyebrows knitted as her fingers fiddled in her lap, her toes unconsciously curling in her boot. "Um…doing my homework. Getting m-my mind distracted on something difficult."

"And can my class be difficult? With all the profiling and behavior antics?"

Emily nodded slightly as she felt her heartbeat speed up with his face so close to hers. "Yeah, why?"

Hotchner gave her a small smile as he reassuringly squeezed her shoulder. "Profile Matt for me." He frowned as she immediately shook her head, and quietly knelt beside her and let his rough hands take her face and run his thumbs along her cheeks. "Emily, I need you to calm down. And if this calms you down, you need to do it for me. Alright?"

Emily bit her lip before nodding, and letting a quiet 'okay' slip from her lips before looking up at him. "He's a n-narcissist."

Hotchner smiled before nodding enthusiastically and taking her hands. "Good, good! Keep going. Is he a misogynist?"

Emily quickly shook her head as her eyes made their journey down to his lips. "No, that would consist of hating women. But he feeds off of them. He n-needs them to be s-squirming for him."

"Ok, and what would that be called?"

Her eyes squinted for a moment before they opened wide and she smiled. "Sadomasochism. The mixture of sadism a-and masochism."

Hotchner smiled wide as he felt her body relax slightly. "Do you have a stutter, Emily?"

Emily giggled slightly as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. "Yeah, sometimes. Is it really noticeable?" She watched as he nodded and felt her face heat up as he ran a hand through her curly hair. "Only a little." She bit her lip as she watched his eyes darken. "W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hotchner quickly shook his head before taking his hands from her face and sitting back on his heels. "Nothing Emily. I'm just g-glad you're calmed down."

Emily shook her head as she got up and knelt in front of him. "No, you d-don't have a nervous stutter like I do. What? Did I d-do something?" She saw his chin quiver as he looked up, as if he were buying time before he spoke, and her eyes immediately widened. "You brought me my books."

Hotchner shook his head and stood, giving her a nervous smile as she got off her knees. "No, no I didn't."

The young brunette stood, her height with the boots making her only a half head shorter than him, and she squeezed her fingers into the center of her palm, her eyes shutting tight. "What books did you bring me?"

"I didn't br-"

"What books, Aaron?"

Hotchner's eyebrows flew up as he watched her dark eyes look into his, and he let out a breath. "Your textbook and notebooks."

"The purple notebook?" Her eyes flared as he slowly nodded and she immediately felt heat rush up her cheeks as her hands went to her hair, pulling lightly. "Oh my God…"

"No no no! Emily, it's ok."

Emily turned to him with wide eyes, a tear running down her cheek. "You saw what I wrote! Of course it's n-not ok! It sucks and it's my fault for dropping the damn books."

Hotchner walked over to her and held her shoulders. "Emily stop, ok? You didn't do anything wrong." He smiled slightly and wiped the tear from her cheek. "You have a crush, I get it. I'm adorable."

Emily let out a snort before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you're just so damn irresistible." Her eyes flew back up to his when his hands took her face softly, and he slowly leaned in. "What are you d-doing?" Her voice was soft, like the shiver running down her spine.

"Can I?"

She felt herself nod slowly before closing her eyes, feeling his rough lips on hers. She let out the smallest whimper as his hands fisted her hair, and her hands immediately went to the lapels of his jacket. When he pulled away, she let her eyes stay closed, gasping slightly as he laid two light kisses on her eyelids. "Open your eyes Emily."

Her eyes fluttered as they opened, her blurry vision fixing as his thumb ran down her cheek. "Just breathe."

Only five minutes later she was asleep in his arms as both their backs laid against the closet wall. Hotchner let his hand travel into his coat pocket, and he let out a breath when he felt the ring still there.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily slowly let her eyes flutter open as her hand laid on something hard. She looked up to see her professor sitting beside her, and she smiled slightly when she felt his arm around her shoulders. She took a glance at the watch on his wrist that lay on her shoulder, and gently shook him with her lips next to his ear, her morning voice scraggly and hoarse. "Aaron, wake up."

Hotchner let out a groan as he opened his eyes, the small light above them immediately hitting his pupils. "What is it Emily?"

"It's three in the morning. I thought you'd want to wake up."

He quickly turned his head, seeing her bite her lip and slowly move out of his touch. He shook his head and quickly stood, pulling her slightly by her arms. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound harsh Emily, I'm just not a morning person."

Emily smiled shyly as she shook her head, pulling her arms from his grip. "No, it's fine. And besides, you should get home so you can focus on your work for the next class."

Hotchner smiled down at her before pulling her into a kiss, capturing the gasp in his mouth before quickly teasing her with his tongue. When he pulled back her eyes were still closed, and he laid a kiss on her cheek. "Emily, I didn't kiss you earlier for no reason. I was planning on taking you out on a date."

Emily's eyes immediately snapped open, her head hitting the door with a whimper. "W-What? You wanna t-take me on a date?" She watched as he chuckled and nodded. "But why?"

"Emily, I like you. Is that so wrong?"

She let out a snort as her hands gripped his elbows, her back against the closet door. "Yeah, kinda. You're a teacher, Aaron. You're m-my teacher, and it's not allowed."

"I thought you liked me."

"Of c-course I do! But that's n-not the point Aaron. You're a lot older than me a-and people might see us, maybe even p-people from the school and they could fire you."

Hotchner chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm only five years older, Em. And who cares if we're together? It's our business. I can take you on dates far from the school, you can come over for a movie night."

Emily smiled slightly as she imagined her first date with Aaron Hotchner. "Ok, y-yeah."

"So you'll go out with me?"

She nodded slightly, biting her lip when she felt him move just a little closer. "Yeah, I will."

He quickly bent down, pressing his mouth against hers and tightly wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled into the kiss when her arms wrapped around his neck, and her fingers started to play with the back of his neck. He heard a small click and her frowned slightly before tumbling forward, Emily falling back slightly. They both turned their heads to see a boy standing with his hand on the doorknob, his eyes wide.

Emily quickly pushed Aaron off of her and smiled slightly at her classmate. "You saw nothing."

He quickly nodded when he saw the glare Aaron gave him, and stood in shock as the two rushed out of the room.

…

Aaron Hotchner sighed as he parked his car in a way too familiar driveway, slipping his ring on in a quick instant. He quickly got out of the car and slammed his door, running up to the front door in the pouring rain. He knocked quietly, hoping for no one to answer, and his shoulders immediately tensed when the door opened. He put on a smile for the blond in the doorway. "Hey honey."

Haley smiled up at him, her small eyes shining. "Hey Aaron."


	5. Chapter 5

Hotchner groaned slightly as he heard his phone blare loudly from his nightstand. He groggily opened his eyes and his hand grabbed the cell phone from the table. "Hello?"

"Aaron?"

His eyes immediately popped open as he recognized the voice, and quickly got out of his bed and ran to the living room. "Emily, hi."

"Hey, I'm sorry to call so early. I hope I'm n-not interrupting anything."

"Like what?"

"Sleep."

Hotchner chuckled as he set himself down on the couch, his strong fingers picking at his flannel pants. "It's ok, I don't sleep that much anyway. So what's up? There must be a reason you're calling so early on a Saturday."

He heard her chuckle. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to g-go out to breakfast. I know this cute little place just out of town, and I know how we can't be seen together on campus so…"

"Yeah, Em that sounds great."

He laughed slightly when she let out a breath. "Oh, yay!"

Hotchner let his smile quickly fall from his face when Haley walked out of the bedroom and smiled at him, sitting next to him on the couch. He inwardly groaned as her fingers played over his chest, and he slowly bit his lip. "Ok, so when should I be there?"

"Oh, I guess a half an hour? You can just drive into m-my dorm's parking lot and I'll just jump into your car. That ok?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll be there soon."

Hotchner quickly hung up the phone and smiled to the blond next to him. "Why are you up so early?"

Haley bit her lip before she kissed his stubbled cheek. "I heard your phone and thought I'd come give you a little morning…gift."

"A gift?"

Haley smirked as she nodded, standing up and pulling her robe open. As she let it fall to the floor, Hotchner's mouth gaped seeing her small body covered in only a purple and black laced night, a white garter wrapped around the middle of her thigh. She smiled wide as his eyes immediately went to her breasts. "You like?"

Hotchner shook his head as he stood, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, you look fantastic. But I have to go into work."

Haley's smile immediately deflated when she saw his dark eyes harden slightly. "But Aaron it's a Saturday! What could they possibly need you for?"

"It's a budget meeting, Haley. All the top professors have to go."

The blond pouted before slowly nodding, her lips briefly connecting with his. "It's alright. Just be back by three, ok? We have an ultrasound appointment."

Hotchner's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Haley, you're not pregnant."

"But we're trying, remember? And I had a miscarriage once because that fucking home pregnancy test didn't work, so I wanna get a precise reading. Ok? Oh! And shave your stubble, it's weird and hurts when you kiss me."

…

Emily blew out a breath as she felt the sun heat her curled hair. She had put on a grey turtleneck and her favorite pair of jeans, her strapy sandals with the two inch heels clicking softly on the ground as she tapped her foot. She smiled softly when she saw her boyfriend's car pull up in front of her, and she quickly jumped off her seat on the step and got into the passenger seat.

Hotchner smiled wide and leaned in, kissing his brunette girlfriend's lips softly. When he pulled back, he ran a finger through one of her curls and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Emily."

Emily bit her lip as she buckled her seatbelt. "Morning Aaron." She giggled slightly when she ran her fingers over his stubbled chin. "Your stubble is s-so cute on you."

Hotchner let his eyes drift over her body, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip as he saw the turtleneck cover her ivory neck. "Why wear such a non-revealing shirt, Emmy?"

The younger brunette's eyes widened and her fingers immediately went to her collar as they drove out onto the highway. "It's c-chilly today. And…w-where did 'Emmy' come from?"

"I was thinking of nicknames last night and I really liked that one." He looked over to her as he pulled off an exit. "Do you not like it? 'Cause I can change it if you don't care for it, but I personally think it's adorable."

Emily giggled as her fingers fiddled in her lap. "Emmy is v-very cute. Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron Hotchner helped his young girlfriend back into his car after exiting the small diner she had suggested. He usually went by his own terms, but he had to admit, the food was pretty damn good. After getting into his side of the car, he smiled when he saw her once again finger at the collar of her turtleneck. "You ok, Emmy?"

Emily looked up and quickly nodded, her dark eyes softening as he took her hand from her collar and kissed each knuckle on it. "Yes, I'm fine."

Hotchner nodded before leaning over the gears between him, kissing both her cheeks and then her soft pink lips, chuckling slightly as she let out a tiny gasp. "You don't sound very ok, Emmy. You didn't really talk in the diner and you keep touching you shirt. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No! Not at all Aaron! I'm j-just kind of hot in this shirt."

"So why don't you take it off, sweetheart?"

Emily felt herself blush as her boyfriend's gaze intimately hardened on her. She bit lightly on her bottom lip as she gave the smallest smiles. "I bought it this just f-for you. I thought you'd like it." Her large eyes widened the tiniest bit as she felt herself slightly falter under his gaze. "Don't you l-like it?"

Hotchner immediately nodded, giving his darling Emily the most kindest of smiles. "Of course I do, Emily. But if it's making you hot, which by the way you already are," he gave her a wink, "then just take it off. You have a tank top or something under, don't you?"

Emily nodded slowly, biting her lips as her hands went to the hem of her shirt, sliding the warm material up her body and smiling as it landed in her lap, the cool air hitting her neck and arms. She ran her fingers through her curls before looking back to her boyfriend. She gave him a wink before buckling her seatbelt. "See something you like, Mr. Hotchner?"

Hotchner gave a laugh before kissing her forehead. "Don't be so smart Ms. Prentiss."

Emily gave him her full attention when he took her chin between his fingers and held her gaze. "Don't change yourself for me, Emmy. You're so perfect just the way you are."

Emily bit her lip, her eyes quickly watering before she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hard, her lips moving languidly against his. When she pulled back, Aaron wiped a tear from her soft cheek as she kept their foreheads together. She gave him a small kiss on his nose before whispering into the air. "Thank you."

"For what, Emmy?"

The younger brunette opened her eyes and gave him a watery smile, her voice still soft as silk. "Not once in my life have I heard I'm perfect. And I always thought I could never be what you just said. But with you, I feel like I can be just that." She giggled as he gave her a warm smile. "Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily bit her lip as she heard her boyfriend's voice sing loud and proud, the lyrics echoing through her ears as she tried to keep her mouth shut tight. "Honey, would you mind if I changed the song?"

Hotchner turned his head as they stopped at a light, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw her lips twitch. "You don't like The Beatles?"

Emily quickly shook her head, her toes curling in her heels. "No! Trust me, I t-totally love The Beatles, I do. But maybe we could put on something that's not so…loud?" She watched as his pupils got smaller and she sent him a quick smile. "Something maybe with only instruments?"

"You don't like my singing."

"Now Aaron, I never said that I di-"

"You didn't have to. I get it, I'm not that cool, hot lead singer or guitarist you see in your favorite band. I mean, I sure don't have the voice for trying to just sing a random song in the car."

Emily shook her head as she saw a smile grace his face before he stepped on the gas. "Aaron, sweetie I love you voice. You just get a little too loud when you're all hyped up, you know? Maybe if you just lower your voice a little the people in the other cars wouldn't keep staring at us as they pass us by."

Hotchner shook his head as he turned a corner, his eyes squinting as the sun shot in through the windshield. "Honey they are not staring when they pass by."

The petite brunette huffed before sitting right in her seat, rolling down her window and waving to the car next to them. "Excuse me! Did you happen to hear my boyfriend singing just a few minutes ago?"

The older man smiled to the two before nodding his head. "I did! I hate what you kids do these days. All that auto-tune!"

Hotchner rolled his eyes as he took off down the road, grunting as Emily began to laugh and laugh. "Emily that's not funny."

"Sweetie he thought you were auto-tuned!" She wiped away the tears from her eyes with a huge smile. "It was freaking hysterical!"

Two minutes later they arrived at the park forty minutes from the university. They were hand in hand as they made their way to a fountain with a crystal mermaid in the center when Aaron saw Emily's eyes widen. "Sweetheart what's the matter?"

Emily shook her head as she dragged him behind a bench where there were two adults cuddling with their child. She peaked through a crack in the back of the green bench and watch as two dark haired girls stood over by the fountain, drinks in hand, a baby in the older one's arms. "I can't believe they're here."

"Who's here?"

"Shh!"

Hotchner let out a groan as she slapped his chest when she tried to shush him, and looked up to the blond couple in front of them with a small baby boy gurgling on his mother's shoulder. He held a hand to his chest as his breath came out in pants. "Hey. Sorry."

Emily gave a quick smile before grabbing his hand again and pulling him up, running him over to a small bush and squatting down in her jeans. "Okay, we might be able to get away easily if w-"

"Emily!"

Both pairs of brown eyes shot over the bush to see the younger girl waving their way, and Emily immediately put on a smile as she stood up. She waved them over and waited for them to be right in front of her and Aaron before hugging them and kissing the small baby. "Hey! How are you guys?"

The older girl smiled before looking to the strange man behind Emily. "We're good. Who is this?"

Emily hesitated before turning and taking Hotchner's hand in her own, causing the older man to smile at her and the other women. "Guys, this is my friend Aaron. Aaron, these are my sisters Erica and Ellen."

Hotchner nodded to both smiling girls, a large grin on his face before he looked to the baby in Erica's arms. "Who's the little girl?"

Erica turned from his bright eyes to her sister's pensive ones, her teeth grazing at her lip. "That's why we're here, Em. Ebony has been spitting up and crying a lot for no reason and she never does this when she's with you. I think she's missing you."

Emily quickly nodded before taking the dark haired baby girl into her arms, cradling her head against her chest as she bounced her. "Hey my precious little girl. Did you miss me? I missed you too baby."

Hotchner looked at his girlfriend with hard eyes before gently shaking her shoulder. "Emily, who's baby is that?"

Emily dropped her eyes to the baby's head before looking up to him, her chin quivering slightly as she tried for a smile. "She's mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Hotchner shook his head as his eyes stayed glued on his younger girlfriend, watching as she set the giggling baby down in a newly installed car seat in the back of his Subaru. They had just gotten the little girl's luggage into his trunk, and his mind was still whirling. "Emily, I still don-"

"Aaron, please just don't. Okay? I said I'd tell you everything. Can't you just w-wait until we're in the car?"

"Emily, sweetheart do you not understand how big of a deal this is? I mean, that night I went to give you your books, I heard you tell Matt that you were a virgin."

"I am."

Hotchner let his eyes roll back in his head as he leaned against the passenger side door, his fingers going to his temple. "Then she can't be your daughter, Emmy."

Emily shook her head before slamming the car's door, looking to her boyfriend. "Trust me, she is."

"Will you please explain how this is possible, then?"

"I told you t-that I'd tell you soon! Just get in the car!"

Hotchner gave a sigh as he moved to his side of the car, getting in the drivers seat and waiting for Emily to shut her door. "Okay, now please tell me. I am so confused and I just want to understand, Emmy."

Emily bit her lip before smiling to her giggling daughter in the back seat. "The thing about my family is t-that my mother and father can be very demanding. They got that from my father's parents." She looked back to her boyfriend and saw his eyes hard on her. "The Prentiss family members always have their children at early ages. It's not really an option. Either that, or they disown you for life. We're required to have one or more children by the time we're twenty, so the public believes t-that our family is in dire need of support."

"So this is for politics?"

Emily nodded her head with tears in her eyes. "As much as I love my daughter, I didn't want to have her when I was told to. I thought I was too young, but my mother didn't care. At that p-point in her career, she had no assignments and needed people to see how busy and in control of her life she really was. She wanted to show them that she could take care of all of her kids, who in fact h-had kids of their own. She practically shoved me into the examination room."

Hotchner shook his head as his hands gripped the steering wheel. "Honey I'm sorry, but I'm lost."

"My parents are crazy! Okay? It doesn't make sense, I know!" She let her tears finally trickle down her cheeks as she took in a shaky breath. "And my mother didn't even care about h-how I felt of the situation. She didn't even let my father come in and comfort me."

"Are you closer to your father?"

Emily nodded and gave a tired smile. "Always have been. He was never as ruthless as my mother was. She took after his parents more than he did." She ran her fingers through her waved hair before looking back at her daughter and taking one of her small feet in her hand. "He actually cared."

Hotchner watched as his girlfriend rubbed her thumb over her daughters covered toes, his eyes softening when a small smile appeared on her face. "So you gave birth to her? She wasn't in another woman's womb?"

The young brunette shook her head once again and smiled to her boyfriend. "I did it. We got a suitable donor; someone that matched my mother's likings b-but also mine. And then my brothers, sisters and my dad helped me through the pregnancy." She rubbed her hand over her forehead and she sat right in her seat. "And let me tell you, pushing a baby through a place that was never even touched by another man hurt like hell!"

Hotchner let out a laugh at Emily's real smile. "Well you did a great job, Emmy. She's beautiful."

Emily's eyes softened on the older man before she reached over and kissed his cheek. "She is. Thank you."

After getting their buckles situated and the car running, Aaron Hotchner looked back over to the woman beside him. "Do your brothers and sisters have children, too?"

The brunette nodded. "Most do. Erica has two little girls, and that's why she was watching Ebony for me. But Ellen is only fifteen, so luckily they haven't made her go into yet. Then I have one other sister, Evangeline. She's my twin, and she has a son that's four years old." She pinched her ear slightly as she scratched the freckle on her lobe. "Then I have two brothers, Ethan and Edison. Ethan in a year older than me and he has two little boys, while Edison is twenty-three and has three daughters, all six years old."

Hotchner let his eyes widen as he looked to the woman staring at him. "That's quite the family, Em."

Emily gave her boyfriend sarcastic laugh as she felt the car vibrate beneath her. "Trust me Aaron, I know."

"Well, what are you gonna do with her?"

"…That's the other t-thing. I know I can't keep her in my dorm, and I don't have enough money or c-credits to move off campus yet."

The older brunette immediately stilled as the car pulled up to a stoplight. "Oh no, Em. No no n-"

"Oh Aaron, please! I need her to be with someone I trust. And if I bring her to my dorm then my roommate will tell the adviser and I'll be kicked out of school." She widened her eyes and gave a small pout as Hotchner turned his head to her. "All you need to do is keep her for a little while. Until I can get my dad to stay here and take care of her. She can't be away from me too long, Aaron. Please?"

Hotchner sighed as his girlfriend gave a kiss to his frowning lips. "Emily…"

Emily immediately put a fingers to his lips and smiled sheepishly when she felt him tense and begin to drive. "If you do this for me, I will do whatever you want me to." Her lips went to his ear and her teeth nibbled on his lobe, her voice breathy and husked as her hand went to his thigh. "Anything at all."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily grinned before pressing her lips to her boyfriend's, giggling slightly when his lips slowly left hers and let them travel down her neck. "Aaron I have to go."

Hotchner shook his head as he sucked at the brunette's pulse point, his fingers playing with her curls that hung around her shoulders. "You don't have class today. We could stay here forever."

Emily's smile was soft before she took his head and gently pulled it from her neck. "My daughter is still in the car."

"She doesn't know what's going on."

"Aaron!"

The older man laughed before pecking his girlfriend's lips. "Ok, you can go. But you can't leave without promising me one thing."

Emily chucked before nodding, her curls bouncing against her skin. "Of c-course. What is it?"

"Promise me that you wont ever do 'anything I want'. I want to make you feel comfortable with what we do, Emily. And I wont take this anywhere if you're not ready." He smiled when he saw her eyes immediately water. "This relationship is a two way street, Emmy."

Her breath caught in her throat before she threw her arms around his neck, her lips pressing against his cheek and neck repeatedly. "Thank you, Aaron." Two salty drops landed on his shoulder as Emily sniffled against his neck. "I promise."

Hotchner smiled against his girlfriend's cheek before glancing into the backseat. "Your daughter is staring, Em."

Emily turned her head and let out an immediate smile. "Hi baby!"

Ebony smiled from her place in her seat and pumped her fists in the air.

"Oh sweetie you're just too cute."

Emily quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of her seat before sliding into the back and kissing the infant's soft head. "Mommy has to give you to her friend for awhile. But I promise that I'll come and see you. Ok baby?" She pecked a kiss to Ebony's nose. "You have to be good for mommy's friend, ok?"

Hotchner grinned into the backseat before starting up the car. "She'll be fine, Emmy."

Emily nodded, running her fingers across her daughter's forehead. "I love you, sweetie."

Ebony looked up to her mother and waved her fist towards her.

The brunette wiped a tear from her cheek before looking over to her boyfriend. "You have to make sure she has her bottles when she wakes up, at lunch time then right after her nap. She can't have any more than that for one day."

"Okay."

"And she can't nap for more than four hours or she wont sleep during the night."

"Got it."

"And when she goes to bed she has to sleep with her purple bear and not the orange one. If you give her the orange one, she wont sleep."

Hotchner rolled his eyes. "Emmy I got it."

Emily nodded her head before jumping out of the car and walking to the driver's side. She bent down so she could look into the window. "Thank you so much for t-taking her, Aaron."

Hotchner smiled before reaching out and brushing her hair back. "I would do anything for you, baby. Don't worry about it."

She leaned into the window and pecked his cheek. "I really do have to go now."

"Bye Emmy."

Emily watched as her boyfriend and daughter drove away, and she quickly shouldered her purse before running across the parking lot and through the door of her dormitory. Once she got to her room, she closed the door and leaned against it, her eyes closing as she let out a breath.

"So how was your date?"

The brunette's eyes immediately popped open when the voice rang in her ears, and she looked to her roommate that sat on her bed. "H-Hey Taylor."

Taylor let her brown eyes smile to her roommate as she nodded, crossing her legs as she got comfortable on Emily's bed. "I'll ask again, Em. How was your date?"

Emily shook her head as she got up off the door, throwing her purse onto her desk chair. "What date?"

"Oh don't try and play all innocent, Miss Prentiss. I saw you get into that man's car this morning. And now…" She checked her watch and grinned. "It's four hours later, and you're blushing furiously! Tell me what happened."

Emily sighed before sitting on her bed, her leg touching Taylor's. "Nothing happened, Taylor. And it was just a d-date. It's not like I f-fucked him in the backseat."

Taylor narrowed her eyes, her fingers slowly traveling up Emily's shoulder and neck. "So then… what's with all the hickeys?"

The brunette's eyes widened as she clamped her hand over her pale neck. "Those aren't hickeys!"

"Really? Then what are they? Did you let the vacuum suck you?"

"Taylor…"

Taylor shook her head and smiled, laying down on her friend's bed while letting her blond hair splay out across the pillow. "Em it's your life and I completely get that, but we're friends right?"

Emily nodded slowly as she looked at the girl on her bed. "Yeah."

"So if and when you're ready to tell me about your secret man, then I'll will listen to every tiny detail."

Emily smiled softly before laying down next to her roommate, her fingers fiddling with a belt loop on her friend's pants. "I really like him."

Taylor laughed before weaving her fingers through Emily's dark hair. "That's good Em. That's really good."

Emily nodded before snuggling into her friend's side, her breathing slowly beginning to even out as the blond wrapped her arms around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotchner let out a grunt as his strong hands tried to push one metal bar into another, his palms turning red as they rubbed against the cold metal. His eyes popped up from their position and looked towards the giggling toddler who sat against the couch cushions that he had arranged on the floor, surrounding her as she lied on her back. "Is this funny to you, Ebony?"

The little girl rolled over onto her stomach, her open mouth biting down on her stuffed animal's ear.

The older brunette just smirked before shaking his hands, setting both metal bars onto the ground before picking up another. "Don't you worry Little Ebony. I'm gonna get this play pen set up and then you can have as much fun as you want." His eyes slowly wandered from the bar in his hand to the box by his bedroom door, and he gave the longest sigh. "And then we get to start on the bed. Yaaayy."

A small giggle erupted into the air that made Hotchner smile down to the young girl. "You are just so adorable, do you know that? I don't know why your mommy thought you would be such a handful."

"A handful, huh?"

Hotchner's eyes immediately went to the blond who entered the room, his mouth dropping open. "Haley. You're home."

The blond cast her angry eyes towards her husband before setting her bag down onto the couch, her muscles tensing as she saw the little baby rolling around on her carpet. "Yes Aaron, don't you remember? We had an ultra sound appointment. Obviously you missed that."

The older man's worried eyes looked towards the clock on the wall, giving a silent curse. It was 4:15.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot, and I know that's not going to make up for it right now but you need to believe tha-"

"Who's baby is that?"

Hotchner looked down to the giggling baby and smiled slightly. "She's my friend's. Her name is Ebony."

Haley's glare hardened as she walked around the couch, her wicked finger pointing towards the small child as she kept her eyes on her husband. "What is she doing here?"

"My friend had to go away on business for awhile and he asked me to watch his daughter for him." He watched Haley's eyes soften slightly when he mentioned 'his friend' was not a woman. _Or so to speak_. "It's only for a little while, sweetheart."

"Aaron, this thing is going to be needing you every second! We'll have no time together!"

Hotchner's eyes hardened on his wife, his hands dropping the metal bar to the ground. "That 'thing' is a baby girl who deserves all of my attention for the time being. That 'thing' is something you've wanted for a long time, and now that you get the chance to see if you can take care of one, you blow it off like it's nothing?"

"But Aaron, this one isn't ours!"

The older man stomped up to his wife, his eyes burning into hers as he heard the baby's oblivious little gurgles floating through his ears. "Well you're just going to have to deal with the fact that she needs me right now. If you want to show me you're serious about us having a child, then you act like it."


	11. Chapter 11

Emily lifted her messenger bag onto her shoulder after buttoning the last button on her blouse. She smiled as her roommate kissed her cheek before they walked out the door and made their way out onto the campus.

Their hands connected as they began walking towards the quad, their heels clicking against the cobblestone as they tried to quickly make their way towards the campus fountain.

"So, are you ready to tell me about that mystery guy?"

Emily rolled her eyes as they sat at the ledge of the fountain, the breeze blowing her dark hair over her shoulders as she looked to her friend. "You said I could tell you when I'm ready, Taylor."

The blond gave a giggle. "I gave you a whole twelve hours!"

Emily felt herself smile wide before slapping the girl's shoulder. "Shut up."

Taylor shrugged her shoulders as she played with the braid in her hair, watching as the brunette next to her crossed her legs, her bare skin glowing as the sun cascaded down before she pulled a banana from her bag. "Ok, if I ask you questions about him, will you answer them honestly?"

"No."

"So when you say one thing, I'll just think the other."

"Taylor!"

The blond smiled wide. "I'm gonna get it out of you one way or the other, so you might as well tell me sooner than later!"

Emily groaned before her fingers slowly peeled the skin of the banana she had taken from their fridge for breakfast. "You're never gonna let any of this go, are you?"

Taylor let her finger tap against the dimple in Emily's left cheek. "Doesn't seem likely."

Just as Emily opened her mouth to speak, she heard a voice call her name. She and Taylor let their heads turn, and both sets of eyes immediately darkened on the boys that came their way. "Why are they here?"

The blond shook her head, setting her purse between her and Emily.

Matt smiled to the younger girls as he walked up to the fountain, his friends behind him before he sat next to the brunette, his arm going around her shoulders. He grinned as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, and he laid a wet kiss to her cheek. "What's goin' on, Em?"

Emily shrugged the boy's arm away, inching closer to her roommate. "Nothing, I'm just fine."

"Great to hear!" He leaned forward and snatched a bite from the brunette's snack before playing with a strand of her hair. "So, you wanna come to another party tonight? I arranged a special pickup, just like last time."

The brunette rolled her eyes before throwing the rest of her breakfast to the floor, disgusted that his lips had touched it just after hers. "Go away, Matt."

Matt frowned. "Now why would I do that?"

Taylor reached over her friend's lap and shoved the boy's shoulder. "Matt, she's not interested. Just go away, ok?"

The blond boy looked over to her. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

Emily pushed the blond away before picking up her bag from the ground. "Matt, can you please just leave us alone?"

Matt immediately gave a shake of the head, grinning before gripping Emily's small hand in his. "You know what? I know you two are super close and you act like lesbians all the time, but I don't think I can do that, Em." He let out a laugh. "So sorry."

"Matt, stop it."

The blond felt his jaw tense before squeezing the girl's hand. "You have no say in this, Emily."

Emily yanked her hand away from the older boy's before standing along with Taylor, shouldering her messenger bag and dusting off her white jeans. "God, you are the biggest, narcissistic ass that I have ever met." She gave a laugh as she felt her roommate supportively grasp her hand. "Just because you want something doesn't mean you get it."

Matt saw his friends begin to start towards the girls, and he immediately held his hand up to stop them. "Actually Emily, that's exactly the opposite of the case here."

"Sadly for you, it's not."

Matt's eyes hardened before he tugged the brunette's hand from her roommates and yanking her body towards his, her chest colliding with his as she stumbled. "Don't you think you can start to boss me around, Emily. That's not the way it works here."

Emily shook her head as she felt the older boy painfully squeeze her hand. "Let me g-go."

The blond laughed, his lips running along her cheek before they reached her ear. "Why? Is special Mr. Hotchner gonna come and save you again?"

"I don't need saving."

Matt's smile widened as he looked at the younger girl's hardened eyes. He felt a push against his chest, and his lips quickly pursed. "Now now Em, that doesn't seem smart. We should think before we do, don't you think?"

Emily's lips curled upward as she pulled her hand from his. "Just because you don't have a brain doesn't mean I don't."

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone let their heads whip around, a smile growing on Emily's face as she laid her eyes on the older man. "Mr. Hotchner."

Hotchner gave a nod to the brunette, smiling inwardly when her smile flashed his way. "Ms. Prentiss." He looked to the blond and chuckled, watching as his friends began to back away. "Matthew Ross. Haven't we been in this predicament before?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders as he let the younger girl back away and hold onto her roommate's hand. "I knew you'd show up again. What are you? Her fucking guardian angel or something?"

Emily felt herself roll her eyes before she looked to her boyfriend, running her fingers through her straightened hair. "Thank you, Mr. Hotchner." She smiled slightly when Taylor began to tug her away. "I appreciate the help."

Hotchner smiled to the younger brunette as he watched her be pulled away. "No problem."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily looked up from her seat as all of her classmates began exiting the classroom, her dark eyes immediately finding her teacher standing just behind his desk. She nodded to him before shoving her books into her messenger bag. "Yes sir?"

He gave a smile as he watched the young girl stand from her seat. "May I see you in my office for a moment? I'd like to discuss your progress in this class."

The brunette hid her smile before nodding again, shouldering her bag before following the older man into his office. She set her bag down on his desk after hearing him close the door, and her eyes slowly made their way up to his as she tilted her head to the side, her fingers playing along the glossy desk while a dark piece of hair fell into her view. "So sir, you wanted to discuss my progress?"

Hotchner nodded to his girlfriend, walking to the younger woman before standing right in front of her, his face neutral as he looked down to her.

She looked as sweet and innocent as ever.

"I found a problem on the last research paper you handed in, Ms. Prentiss."

Emily's eyebrows shot up, standing a little straighter as she gave a nod of the head. "Well I'm extremely sorry, Mr. Hotchner. I have no idea how that could have happened."

Hotchner let out a scoff, bringing his body not an inch away from the younger woman's. "Your apology is not accepted."

The younger woman let her eyes widen, her bottom lip sticking out to look like a pout. "What can I do to make it up to you, sir?"

"I think you deserve to be punished."

Emily's eyes immediately lit up, her tongue running over her bottom lip before giving a slow nod of the head. "Well, whatever you think is needed Mr. Hotchner." She straightened her shoulders slightly. "You may do what you feel is necessary."

Hotchner gave a grin, pulling the younger woman against him before bending down, his lips urging his girlfriend's to kiss him back with just as much intensity and desire. He smiled against the brunette's lips as her fingers intertwined behind his neck, her mouth opening under his and letting his tongue skillfully slide across hers and her cheek.

The brunette moaned into her boyfriend's mouth, feeling his hands grope at her hips before she slowly pulled away, the older man pushing her up against his desk. "What was that for?"

Hotchner shook his head, going back in for another kiss. "I've missed you so much."

Emily smiled up to the older man, giggling slightly when his hands made their way down to her thighs. "I missed you too, Aaron."

"And, by God, you just look so beautiful today."

Emily's eyes softened as she looked down to her body. She was wearing a flowing black blouse that was tucked into her clean, white shorts. She smiled back to him, her waved hair flipping over her shoulders. "Thank you." She winked. "I try hard."

Hotchner let out a grin. "There's no need to try, sweetheart. For you it's natural."

The brunette felt her heart beat harder in her chest, smiling sweetly as her boyfriend's lips once again captured hers in a gentle embrace. "You have t-to be the sweetest man."

"Well I try hard."

Emily's snort was loud as she shook her head, her hands falling from his neck to his chest. "So I wanted to ask you something."

The older man gave a nod. "What's that?"

"How has Ebony been?"

Hotchner immediately gave a smile to the younger woman, his mind going to the little baby that had been staying at his house. "She's been the sweetest little darling. She goes down when she needs and has barely cried during the entire stay at my house." He watched as the brunette smiled up to him. "You really did a great job at raising her, Emmy. She's a complete delight."

Emily's eyes stung as the compliment sunk into her system, her throat closing slightly as she felt the tears begin to build. "She's not causing you any trouble?"

"Not at all."

The younger woman nodded. "So where is she now?"

Hotchner's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Emily slowly removed her hands from her boyfriend's body, feeling his strong hands freeze on the backs of her thighs. Her eyes slowly traced over the features of his face, watching as his jaw muscles tightened. "Where's my daughter, Aaron?"

The older man gave a shake of the head, a weak smile spreading across his face. "I had to leave her with a friend for the day, just until I got off of work." He watched as his girlfriend's eyes darkened. "But don't worry. My friend is completely reliable."

…

Haley's fingers slowly flipped the pages of her magazine, her legs crossed as she settled herself into her comfortable couch. Her eyes looked from the page to the small toddler on the living room floor. "You good?"

Ebony looked up from the carpet she laid on, her lip pouting as she let out a soft cry.

The blonde's eyebrows scrunched before waving her hand in front of her nose. "God, you little devil. You just smell horrible, don't you?" She gave a smirk as she stood from her seat, nudging the small baby with her foot. "You should fix that."

Ebony's small head turned as she watched the woman walk away, her small fists pounding on the ground beneath her before she let out a louder cry.

Her tiny tears quickly soaked into the carpet.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily shook her head at her friends, trying her hardest to ignore their pleas as they walked back towards their dorm in the muggy weather that seemed to come from nowhere. "Guys I really can't go today. You know I would love to, but I just can't."

"But Emmy why not!"

The brunette gave a shrug as she pulled open the dormitory's entrance door. "I have a tutoring session, I told you that."

Casey gave a snort, walking next to Taylor and following her brunette friend down the long hallway. "With who, exactly?"

"A teacher."

Taylor shook her head, walking past Emily and sitting down in the empty meeting room in their dormitory building. She tried to get comfortable on one of the ottoman's in the room, watching as both Emily and Casey sat themselves on the couch across from her. "But Em you get like straight A's."

Emily shrugged, slipping her bag from her shoulder and laying it in her lap. "My grade has gone down and I need to keep my GPA at the same level every year, if not increase it."

Casey laughed, shoving her friends arm and watching her dark eyes glare her way. "I bet I know who it's with."

Emily's eyes immediately narrowed on her best friend's face. "No you don't."

"Oh I bet I do."

"No, Casey. You don't know wh-"

"It's Professor Hotchner."

Emily let out a groan when she heard the blond across from her let out a gasp, and she quickly buried her face in her small hands. "I hate you. I hate you so, so much."

Taylor looked to her roommate, her jaw dropped to the floor. "You have a private tutoring session, after hours, with your crush the famous Mr. Hot-Hotchner?"

Emily shook her head. "First off, not my crush anymore."

The blond nodded. "Right, 'cause of your mystery man."

Casey's head immediately whipped towards her friend. "You have a new mystery man?"

"No, I don't have a mys-"

"When were you gonna tell me this?"

Emily's eyes widened as she let out a laugh, her hands flying out in front of her. "I wasn't gonna tell you something that wasn't true!"

Taylor let her eyes narrow on her roommate. "So you lied to me?"

"No!" The brunette groaned, her feet stomping on the ground. "Ok, let's just start over. First off, yes I have been seeing someone. And yes, since I haven't told many people, I guess he could be considered as a 'mystery man'." She held up her hand when she saw Casey open her mouth. "And second of all, my tutoring session with Mr. Hotchner is nothing more than him teaching me new study habits."

Casey reached across the couch and gave a hard shove to her friend's shoulder. "You're already guaranteed to graduate with top honors, and it's only sophomore year Em."

Emily's eyes crinkled. "Still…"

"You just wanna stare at him!"

Emily turned to see the blond grinning before her. "Are you just wishing for a slap to your pretty little face?"

Taylor's eyes sparkled when she saw Emily's narrow on her. "Aw! You think my face is pretty?"

Casey let out a laugh before snapping her fingers, causing Emily's eyes to look back over to her. "Emmy, if you have this mystery man then why go with Mr. Hotchner for a tutoring session?"

"Because I need new study habits!"

The blond shook her head. "You study like four hours a day in our room, Em."

Just as Emily opened her mouth to fire back at her friends, she felt her phone ascend from inside of her bag. She quickly opened her bag, her hands grabbing at her phone and flipping it open, pressing the cold plastic against her ear. "Hello?...Hi Mr. Hotchner…Yeah sure, I'll be right out." She quickly stood and slipped the phone into her back pocket, slinging her bag onto her shoulder as she tried to ignore the grins of her friends. "Ok I gotta go."

"Kiss him, baby!"

The brunette gave a sigh before throwing her hand over her head, waving back to the two girls as she made her way out of the building.

In the warm air of the evening, Emily's eyes quickly made contact with the older man's who stood just outside his car. With a grin on her face, she practically sprinted in her heels across the parking lot, dropping her bag to the ground before throwing her arms around his neck.

Hotchner let out a laugh as he encircled his arms around her, lifting the younger woman off the ground with his arms linked under her butt. He took one look at the smile on her face before leaning up to smother her lips with his.

Emily smiled against her boyfriend's lips, a moan escaping her system when he let his tongue tangle with hers. She pulled back slightly, leaving a peck to his mouth as he set her to the ground. "I missed you."

The older man looked down to his girlfriend, his fingers raking themselves through her dark hair when her sparkling smile peaked up at him. "I missed you too, sweetheart."

Her eyes quickly glanced from him to the car, her jaw dropping open when she saw her little girl smiling at her from the backseat. "My baby!" She looked back up to the professor and shook her head. "Why did you bring her?"

"Well I thought if we were going on a date, I should probably make you the happiest you could be."

Emily felt her eyes sting as her brought the older man down for another kiss. "You are just the sweetest man, Aaron Hotchner."

Once the couple got into the car and Hotchner's fingers went to the key, his phone starting ringing from the cup holder that lay behind the gear shift.

"Can you get that, Emmy? I can't be on it while I'm driving."

Emily gave a nod before picking the phone up from the holder, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw the callerID. "Who's 'Don't Answer'?"

Hotchner's eyes immediately went to the phone, his heart beat speeding up inside his muscular chest. "Just press ignore."

"Well who is it, sweetie?"

He shook his head. "It's the friend that's been watching Ebony for me." He gave a laugh, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Emily press the 'ignore' button out of the corner of his eye. "I only answer when completely necessary."

Emily smiled before turning in her seat, finding her baby's small foot and taking it between her fingers. "That annoying, huh?"

The older man let out a breath, thanking God that he hadn't put his wife's actual name into his phone. "You have no idea."


	14. Chapter 14

Emily held her daughter to her chest as she watched her boyfriend sprawl a blanket on the green grass. A wide smile graced her face as the older man plopped himself down before smiling up to her. "Don't you look cute with your little picnic basket there?"

Hotchner shook his head before letting out a laugh, patting the spot next to him and watching as the younger woman sat down beside him. He laid a kiss to both her and Ebony's heads as he opened the basket. "Well thank you, I think." He took two containers out of the weaved basket and set them before Emily. "For us, there is warm macaroni and cheese, toasted bread and sparkling cider. And," he set a kiss to the giggling baby's nose, "for the little one, I brought what I assume is her favorite."

Emily bounced her little girl in her lap, her eyes brightening when she saw a jar appear in her boyfriend's hand. "Pureed peas?" She looked up into Hotchner's eyes and smiled. "How did you know she loved that?"

"It's practically the only thing she ever eats when she's at my house."

The brunette gave a laugh, nodding her head with her eyes shining. "For breakfast its strawberry and banana or blueberry yogurt blends from Gerber, for lunch it's her apple, mango and kiwi, and for dinner it's either the peas or-"

"Or the chicken and pasta puree."

Emily smiled. "Wow Aaron, you really do know what she likes."

Hotchner let out a chuckle before shrugging his shoulders. "I picked up some brains along the way, you know." He reached into the basket once more and picked up another jar. "And here, for little Ebony's desert, I have her Spoonable Smoothie."

Emily felt her heart beat just a little harder as her daughter's little fingers tried to wrap themselves around her wrist. "That's really sweet of you." She shook her head when Hotchner's confused gaze glanced her way. "It's sweet that you picked up her likes. If you didn't give her what she wanted or take care of her the way you have been, she'd probably give you a hard time."

The older man quickly kneeled before his girlfriend, taking her chin between his fingers and capturing her pale lips with his. He felt her immediately respond to his kiss, and he pulled away before setting a kiss to her cheek. "She's your daughter, Em. You trusted me with the best thing that has ever happened to you. Of course I take care of her."

The brunette smiled once more before pecking the older man's lips. "Alright, I love the soft and caring side of you, but if you don't feed me then I'm gonna have to share with the baby." She gave a playful glare towards the older man. "We don't want that, do we?"

"Oh my dear, we certainly do not!"

Emily let out a laugh as she took her daughter's pillow and sat her up against it. "There you go, sweetie. You comfortable?" She watched as the six month old smiled towards her, and Emily gave one of the biggest smiles back to her daughter as her tiny fingers wrapped around the tip of her nose. "Yes darling, I know it's big. Thank you for pointing that out."

Hotchner laughed as he took the drinks out of the basket, setting them before his girlfriend and Ebony. "She didn't point it out, sweetie. You did."

The younger woman glared, catching the professor's eyes with hers. "She grabbed onto my nose, therefore pointing it out."

"Oh really?" Hotchner took the tip of the brunette's nose between his fingers, grinning when he heard a giggle escape past her lips. "Kind of like this?"

Emily nodded, placing her hand just over Hotchner's before copying his position. Kneeling on the blanket. "Yes, kind of like this."

Hotchner's forehead scrunched, grinning as he took his hand from her face and placed it on her waist. He tugged her body to his, hearing her little gasp as her chest softly collided with his. He smiled when her chocolate eyes looked up to him, and he practically felt his pupils dialating when he watched Emily's teeth nibble into her bottom lip. "You are just so adorable, you know?"

"Adorable, huh?" She shook her head, squeezing his strong shoulders with her small hands. "What about sexy?"

Hotchner smiled. "And sexy."

"And beautiful?"

"Definetly beautiful."

"Don't forget intelligent."

Hotcher shook his head, giving a playful groan before feeling Emily's small fingers squeeze his shoulders once more. "If I agree with you, can I kiss you?"

Emily smiled before nodding her head. "Yes. You can."

"You are the most beautiful, adorable, sexy, smart, generous and caring woman I have ever met." He laid a kiss to her forehead. "I never thought that I could meet someone as special and exciting as you are." One to the tip of her nose. "And I just know that I am the luckiest man alive to have snatched you up." His eyes glanced away from her eyes and went down to her lips, and he quickly let their mouths fuse together."

Emily felt her heartbeat in her head as she wrapped her arms securly around the older man's neck, feeling his tongue slowly seperate her lips and dive into her mouth. She threaded her fingers through Hotchner's short hair, smiling when his large hands tightened themselves on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

Both brunette's quickly seperated themselves from each other, sitting back on their heels before looking up to the person who had interrupted them.

Hotchner's eyes immediately widened. "Dean Marshall. Hello."

Dean David Marshall nodded down to the man he had hired only a little while ago. "Professor Hotchner. Sean told me I might find you here."

Emily glanced over to her boyfriend. "Sean?"

The dean looked down to the young woman before him, grinning slightly when he saw her shorts riding up as she moved in her spot. "I'm sorry miss, was I speaking to you?"

Emily quickly shook her head, squinting as the sun moved into her line of sight. "No s-sir."

Dean Marshall nodded, his eyes traveling from her neck to her long, tanning legs. "Right."

Hotchner ignored the anger rising up in his chest, sending a comforting gaze towards his girlfriend. "Is there something you needed, Dean Marshall?"

Emily stood from her spot, wiping off her butt before looking down to the professor who sat on the blanket. "I'm just gonna go and use the bathroom, ok? Can you watch Ebony for me?"

"Of course."

The dean held out his hand to the obviously younger woman, his fingers swiping just barely across the skin of her elbow. "What is your name, miss? You look very familiar."

Emily shook her head, putting on a smile before backing away. "My name is Emma Miller. I work for social services."

Hotchner felt himself grin as he watched the retreating form of his girlfriend. _Smart girl._

"Anyway, Hotchner, your brother said I would find you here." He handed a large, manilla envelope to the younger man who sat before him. "He said you left some of your papers in his car when you saw each other yesterday."

"Oh," his mouth dropped open when he looked inside, finding the missing tests he had forgotten all about. "Thank you very much, Dean Marshall."

The older man nodded, looking over to the facilities that sat just across the park. "So who's the young one you've got now? She's awfully pretty."

Hotchner took a squirming Ebony in his arms, rocking her slightly before looking back up to her boss. "Her name is Emma, just like she said."

"Right."

An older woman felt a smile bloom over her face as she walked over to the two men. "Excuse me, I'm sorry for interrupting." She grinned to the younger man on the blanket with the baby in his arms. "I just wanted to tell you that you have such a beautiful family."

Hotchner felt himself smile, kissing the baby in his arms before looking up to the older woman. "Thank you, ma'am. That's very sweet."

Little did Hotchner know, Dean Marshall had begun to walk off, away from the picnic he and Emily were enjoying just moments ago. Walking off to the facilities where young Emily was standing in line.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily bit her lip as she stood behind an older woman in the line for the ladies room, her foot tapping on the concrete beneath her. She had the tip of her thumbnail between her teeth and her eyebrows were furrowed as she took a step forward, venturing farther into the women's bathroom. What if Dean Marshall suddenly recognized her when she walked away? Would he fire Aaron? Would he expel her instead?

"Hello Emma."

The brunette immediately spun around, her eyes wide when she saw the dean of her school standing just before her. "H-Hi there."

His smile was grim as his fingers gripped the knob to the restroom's door and gently closed it, tilting his head to stare at the younger woman who looked his way with wide eyes. "Ms. Miller, right?"

Emily gave a slow nod, taking a quick glance around her to find out that no other woman was standing by her, or outside of any of the stalls. "Yes, that's right. Can I help you, Dean Marshall?"

The older man let his eyebrows wiggle in her direction, letting out a chuckle as he watched her instinctively take a step back. "You just look so familiar to me, and I needed to find out where I know you from."

"I-I work over at social services. Maybe once you ca-"

"No," he shook his head, "I know you from somewhere else. Where have I seen you before?"

Emily tried for a smile as she shook her head, moving farther into the restroom with the smallest steps she could take. "I honestly don't know, s-sir. But I think, maybe, that you s-should go back out to Aaron and talk with him. I have to used the bathroom."

Dean Marshall gave a laugh. "I don't think so, young lady."

Emily felt a lump form in her throat as she retreated farther into the restroom. "Dean Marshall, it is inappropriate for you to be in h-here. Please go back outside."

The older man took a step forward before grabbing the brunette's arm, grinning when he heard a whimper pass her lips. "Where do I know you from?"

"Please j-just leave me alone, s-sir."

Both brunettes looked up at the sound of a toilet flushing, and an older woman quickly made her way out of the stall and over to the pair by the entrance door. Her eyes were dark as she took her purse from her shoulder and smacked the balding man who had his hand on the younger woman. "You take your hands off of her!"

Emily's eyes widened as she looked down to the smaller woman. "Nana?"

The older woman shook her head before marching up to the man before her. "Never touch her or any young lady again! Do you hear me?"

Dean Marshall let out a growl as he ignored the older woman who glowered his way, and he shoved the young brunette against the cold tile wall. He grinned as his fingers curled around Emily's slender neck, and he gave a chuckle. "I'll find out where I know you from. Believe me, Ms. Miller... I will."

Emily felt her eyes sting as she watched the older man walk out of the restroom, and shook her head as her nana's arms quickly took her into a hug.

Nana Gracie planted a kiss against her granddaughter's temple, rocking the taller woman back and forth in her arms. "Sweetheart who was that?"

The brunette shook her head, backing away from the woman she had known forever so she could wipe away her tears. "No one. He was no one." She tried for a smile as she looked down to the older woman. "Nana, what are you doing here?"

Nana Gracie looked to the younger woman, setting one of her granddaughter's curls behind her ear. "I came down with your sisters, baby. I came over here from across the street to use the restroom, but I was going to go and visit you tomorrow."

Emily let out a whimper before she fell back into the older woman's arms. "Nana..."

Nana Gracie shushed the brunette in her arms, feeling the rage in her tiny body building every second for the man who had had his hands on her granddaughter.

He would pay.

Oh he would pay big time.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily's head lay still against the headrest of her seat, remembering the hug her grandmother had given her before leaving, as her boyfriend drove them back to the school as fast as he could. She let her tongue quickly swipe over her lip when she felt the older man's hand softly take hers in his, and she tried for a shake of the head as she kept her fluttering gaze out the window. "I told you Aaron, I'm alright."

"You're not alright, Emily."

The brunette sent a glare towards the older man. "Don't tell me what I am."

Hotchner quickly shook his head, parking in his assigned spot in the campus parking lot. He took the keys out of the ignition before throwing them to the floor, turning in his seat so he could face the younger girl. "Emily, I can tell that you're not ok. I was there, I saw what happened. And your grandmother came out of the bathroom ranting on about how she would 'have his head' the next time she saw him."

Emily bit her lip, her dark eyes showing no emotion as she looked to her professor. "Aaron, please believe that I am fine. All he did was get me a little shaken up."

The older man unbuckled his seatbelt so he could get closer to his girlfriend, and he brought his hand up to cup the younger girl's soft cheek in it. "Baby, you have to tell me what he did."

"But he didn't do anything Aaron! I told you he grabbed my arm, and that's all he did. What more do you want me to say?"

Hotchner gave a sigh, his eyes looking deep into Emily's as he felt her snuggle into the palm of his hand. "Emily, I know he grabbed your arm. That's bad enough. But he had to have done something else. No man would touch a woman that way and leave without a finally remark." He wiped a tear that silently fell from the younger girl's eye. "Did he threaten you or anything?"

Emily looked to the older man with watering eyes, her chin and bottom lip quivering as Hotchner's thumb rubbed softly against her cheekbone. She gave a soft nod of the head, licking her bottom lip before incidentally letting out a shaky breath. "He said he would find out where he knew me from."

The older man gave a firm shake of the head. "We have to report him."

"No!"

Hotchner looked to the younger girl who vigorously shook her head. "Emily, we need to report him. He could see you around campus an-"

"No Aaron!" Emily felt her tears start to profusely fall from her eyes as she took the older man's hand from her cheek and clasping their connected hands in her lap. "If we report him then everyone will find out about us."

"Emily, he threatened you."

The brunette bit her lip. "Not technically. He threatened Emma Miller."

The older man shook his head. "Emily..."

"Aaron please." She shifted in her seat before setting herself in Hotchner's lap, wrapping her arms around the older man's strong neck and setting her lips to his cheek. "You know that if they find out about us, then we'll have to break up." She snuggled her nose into the crook of Hotchner's neck and set a trail of kisses from his pulse point to his ear. "I don't want to be without you."

Hotchner looked at the young girl in his lap, setting his hands just at her waist. "Emily, this man threatened you. If he did it to you, who is so beautiful and strong and so very independent, who knows who else he's could have done this to?"

Emily cupped the older man's cheeks, giving him a look with stern eyes as she sat comfortably in his lap. "You listen to me. I know that he threatened me, and I know that this could have easily happened with other girls. But if those girls were smart, they would have reported him themselves. We don't need to do what others could have and should have already done."

"Emil-"

"Aaron, my God! Just listen to me, alright?"

The older man sucked in his breath before giving a nod of the head.

"I don't feel like we need to report this. Even if you do, I don't. This happened to me, not you, and I would like to think that I'm smart enough to know if I should or shouldn't do something."

Hotchner tightened his hold on the younger girl. "You know that I care for you."

Emily gave a nod, her arms wrapping back around her professor's neck. "Of course I do."

"I just don't want anyone with their hands on you. And threatening you? You have to know that that's crossing the line."

"I know its crossing a line, Aaron. But it has to cross my line before it crosses your line."

Hotchner nodded, laying a kiss to the brunette's lips. "I understand. I'm sorry, Emmy."

Emily smiled down to the older man, leaning down to lightly kiss his lips. "Its ok. I get why you got so angry." She pulled herself as close as she could get to the older man, bending her head down so Hotchner could give her a kiss.

The older man let the brunette lay her lips on his, their mouths fusing together while Emily's fingers played with the little hairs that stood at the back of his neck. He smushed her body against his, feeling her breasts crushed up against his chest as their tongues slowly tangled together.

Emily slowly pulled away from the older man, her face flushed as she looked down to her boyfriend. "I don't think I wanna go home tonight."

Hotchner's eyebrows raised at the brunette's whispered words. "You don't want to go back to your room?"

The younger girl shook her head, shifting in the professor's lap so she was straddling his legs. "I think that, maybe, I wanna go back to your room tonight."

The brunette man's eyes widened. "You do?"

"If that's alright with you."

Hotchner's mind was racing as the brunette in his lap started pressing kisses up and down his neck. Haley had texted him while Emily was in the bathroom back at the park, and she said she was going to her sister's house for the weekend.

So they would be alone.

Hotchner looked up to the younger girl, lifting her chin up with his fingers and planting a kiss to her chin and lips. "What the lady wants, the lady gets."


	17. Chapter 17

A.N – This chapter is rated M

…

Emily held the sleeping baby against her chest, watching as her boyfriend closed the car door shut with his briefcase in one hand and Ebony's carrier in the other. "Aaron will you let me help with something?"

The older man immediately shook his head, his eyes narrowing as the determined man made his way up to the front door with his keys clutched tight between his fingers. "You just hold your daughter, ok? I got it, Emmy."

Emily bit her lip, raising an eyebrow as she watched her professor try and flick his keys up into the lock. She sucked her lips in between her teeth as she saw the older man's forehead lean onto the door as he tried to see what he was doing, and she laid a small kiss to her daughter's soft head. "Honey?"

Hotchner gave a small grunt, turning around so he could look over to his girlfriend. "I said I could do it, Emily."

The brunette nodded her head, gesturing over to the keys as she bit her lip. "Alright. Go on."

The older man gave a lick to his bottom lip, glancing back over to the door before looking to his girlfriend with a pleading smile. "Hey Em?"

"Need help, sweetheart?"

Hotchner stared her way, his eyebrows raising into his hairline.

Emily immediately gave a nod, smiling to the older man before taking the keys from his hand. "I got it." She laid a small kiss to his lips before shifting Ebony onto her hip, letting the baby's small head lay on her breast while she opened the front door. "Head on in, babe."

The professor let his eyes give a playful roll before shuffling into the house, putting the baby carrier down next to the coat closet before closing the door behind the younger girl. "Lets try not to call me 'babe'."

Emily laughed, flipping on the light before following her boyfriend into the living room. "Why not? I think its cute."

Hotchner took the sleeping child from the younger girl's arms, taking her into the bedroom and laying her softly in her pink crib. "You think its cute, huh?" He shook his head, moving back into the living room and looked over to his girlfriend who stood in front of the couch, tilting her head as she looked over to him. "Well you know what I think is cute?"

The brunette smiled over to the older man, a shiver running down her back as the older man encircled his arms around her small waist. She wrapped her arms around her professor's strong neck, biting her lip and watching as the older man's dilated. "Whats that?"

Hotchner gazed at the beautiful younger girl with loving eyes, taking one of her soft hands and holding it down by her hip. He leaned in and gave a firm kiss to her lips before rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "You."

Emily felt her cheeks turn pink as she put her forehead against his, grinning when he gave her a small eskimo kiss. "I think you're cute too."

The older man dropped the brunette's hand, letting his come up to cup her face before taking his girlfriend into a kiss. He smiled against her lips as she opened up to him, feeling her right hand dance along the skin of his neck while her left splayed across his back.

Emily's heart began to race as her boyfriend's tongue slowly invaded her mouth, rubbing softly against the older man's hand traveled from her hip to her ass and cupping it in his palm. She quickly broke off the kiss and fought for her breath, her eyelids fluttering as Hotchner's lips and tongue started traveling down her neck. "Aaron?"

"Yes my dear?"

The brunette smiled against her professor's cheek, her fingers itching at the hairs at the back of the older man's neck before biting down softly on his ear. "Why don't you show me into that special room behind you?"

Hotchner frowned before pulling his lips away from the younger girl's neck, looking into her dark eyes with a questioning glance. "Special room?"

Emily bit her lip, her eyebrows lifting into her hairline as she gave a nod of the head.

His eyes immediately widened. "Oh!"

Emily gave a giggle as the older man lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked into the bedroom. She smiled after being plopped down onto the soft mattress, looking up to her boyfriend as he shed his suit jacket. Her eyes darkened slightly when the older man climbed on top of her, his nose rubbing softly against her cheek.

She took his face between her hands and reached up to place her lips on his, rubbing her ankles on the bottom edge of the bed until her boots fell to the floor.

Hotchner let his tongue tangle with the younger girl's before using one of his hands to spread Emily's legs. "Em?"

She nodded up to the older man, letting him pull his lips from hers. "Yes?"

He fiddled with the last button of his girlfriend's blouse, looking into the younger girl's dark eyes with his own. "Are you sure about this?"

Emily licked the bite mark in her lip that her boyfriend had put there, and she nodded numbly before placing her hand over his and helped him with the bottom buttons of her shirt. "Yes."

Their clothes were shed quicker than she thought the could be, and Emily was practically grinning from ear to ear as Hotchner kissed his way down her abdomen. Her lids fluttered as her eyes rolled back in her head, her fingers crawling their way through the older man's dark hair as she felt his finger run along her lower lips. "Aaron please."

Hotchner crawled back up the younger girl's body and kissed her soundly, taking his shaft in his hand and lining it up with the brunette's center. "Emily, I'm not going to lie, alright? This is going to hurt since its your first time."

Emily gave a short nod of the head. "I know."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want, Emily. I'll understand."

Emily sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, keeping her eyes glued to the older man's as she reached down and grabbed his shaft in her hand, watching as her boyfriend's face contorted in pleasure. She spread her legs wide enough before taking him into her, her brows scrunching as a soft whimper escaped past her lips.

Hotchner took both of Emily's hands in his and pinned them gently to the sides of her head. "Are you good?"

The brunette's breath came out in short pants as she felt the older man move inside of her, nodding her head as best she could. "I'm good."

The older man braced himself before pulling his hips back just enough so only the tip of him was inside of her. "If it starts to hurt more than it does now, tell me and I'll stop."

Emily gave a small roll of the eyes before flipping them over, her knees pinning themselves beside her boyfriend's hips. She took the older man's hands and placed them gently on her chest, smiling down to him as he gave her breasts a firm squeeze. "I don't want you to stop." She bit her lip before moving her hips forward, bringing her body up in the process before falling back down onto his lap. She let out a moan, feeling how deep her boyfriend was inside of her. "Aaron..."

Hotchner grit his teeth as the brunette continued to repeat the movement of her hips, taking one of his hands away from her chest and using his fingers on the younger girl's clit.

Emily's eyes shut tight at the overwhelming sensation down beneath her, a warm feeling spreading throughout her belly. Her movements became quicker as she held her boyfriend's hand tighter, letting his fingers play with the skin on her body. "Aaron!"

The older man felt the brunette's walls explode around him, his jaw clenching as the younger girl's untouched inner walls tightened around him with a strength he didn't know her body had. He let his girlfriend fall to his chest, laying a kiss to her head before turning their bodies so they were laying side by side.

Emily's hands reached up to the older man's sweaty face, cupping his cheeks as she set a lazy kiss to his lips. "Ebony will be up soon."

Hotchner let out a small laugh, tucking Emily's head underneath his chin and running his fingers down her naked back. "Just get some rest, Em."


	18. Chapter 18

Her brown eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand trailing down her side. She let her brows furrow, noticing it didn't feel the same as it did the night before, and she slowly turned over on her side. "Ebony!"

The small baby smiled wide as her mother looked her way, and her hands immediately waved in the air. "Ahh!"

Emily grinned, thanking God that the sheet was pulled up around her, and gripped the small baby's body in her hands. She laid the little brunette onto her chest, smiling down into those big brown eyes. "Well look at you all dressed and pretty."

Ebony's hand closed itself around her mother's chin, her lips parted as she curiously looked up to her mother's features.

The older woman ran her fingers over the baby's, smiling as her daughter gave a sloppy kiss to the back of her hand. "You sure look mighty comfy."

Hotchner smiled as he walked into his bedroom, fixing the buttons of his shirt as he watched the brunette woman turn to look his way. "Good morning." He leaned down and gave a slow kiss to her smiling lips.

Emily felt her heart race as her boyfriend's lips pulled away from hers, and she gave a smile up to him. "Morning to you too."

"I see you have some company."

Emily let out a laugh, securing her arms around the child on her chest as she felt her try and roll off. "That I do. Can you take her for a minute so I can get dressed?"

Hotchner nodded, scooping the baby off of the young woman and holding her against his chest. He made his way into the kitchen, setting Ebony down in her highchair before walking over to his fridge. "You hungry, Ebony?"

The child tilted her head, her growing hair almost reaching her eyes as it fell from behind her ear and landed on her cheek.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Emily walked out of her boyfriend's bedroom dressed in one of his shirts, the hem of it reaching just the mid of her thigh. She smiled, her messy hair up in a bun as she wandered into the kitchen, bending down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Hotchner turned, orange juice in hand and giving a shrug of the shoulders. "I always dress like this."

Emily felt herself grin, rolling up the sleeves of the shirt she wore as her boyfriend's eyes stayed glued to hers. "Of course you do."

Hotchner rolled his eyes, setting the juice carton down on the kitchen counter before gesturing for his girlfriend to come his way.

The younger girl let out a laugh, walking slowly across the kitchen before stepping in front of the brunette man. "Yes sir?"

The brunette smiled, wrapping is strong arms around the young woman's torso. "I've had a question for you thats been bugging me."

Emily bit her lip, nodding her head as she wrapped her arms around the older man's neck. "Shoot." Her lips parted as she let out a gasp, feeling her boyfriend's large hands cup the cheeks of her ass, covered barely in her lace undies.

"How can you go through carrying a baby and going through labor, and get your body back to this beautiful, toned one that you have right now?"

Emily's eyes darkened slightly, smiling as the older man began to kiss down her neck. "I don't know. Just luck, I guess." She pulled his lips down to hers, smiling as his tongue found its way inside of her mouth. Her lips regretfully pulled from his once she was backed up against the counter, shaking her head slightly and laying a hand to his chest. "As much as I love this, I have to get ready to go."

Hotchner let out a groan. "Go where? Its a Saturday."

Emily gave a cute slap to his cheek before walking away from the older man. "I'm suppose to meet Casey and help her go over our Crimnal Justice notes. Our quarterly is on Tuesday, and she needs my help."

The older man nodded, watching as his girlfriend picked her daughter up out of her chair and headed for the bedroom. "Feel free to keep the shirt, babe. Looks good on you."

The brunette turned her head, giving a wink before closing the bedroom door behind her.

Hotchner began to pour himself a glass of juice when he heard a knock on his front door. He hurried over through the living room, pulling open his front door and letting his eyes widen. "Jessica."

His wife's sister gave a smile, giving a little wave of the hand as she stood out on the doorstep. "Hey Aaron. Can I come in?"


	19. Chapter 19

Hotchner's gaze stayed glued to the blond woman at his doorstep, his jaw slacking as he tought back to his girlfriend who was getting changed not one hundred feet away.

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed as she watched the older man search for the words to say. "Aaron? Is everything ok?"

The older man nodded his head, quickly spreading a smile over his face and gesturing for his wife's sister to step inside. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just a surprise." He softly closed the door behind him. "You haven't stopped by in a while."

Jessica smiled. "Yeah, I know. Haley asked me to come with her to get a suitcase she forgot."

Hotchner's eyes widened, immediately turning and looking out the window. "She came back with you?"

"Yeah, she didn't want to stay alone for a long time."

Hotchner gave a roll of the eyes, looking back to his sister-in-law. "How long would this take? Five minutes? You love only four miles away." But that was his wife. Needy. Selfish. Incompetent.

Pathetic.

Both adults turned to the sound of giggling, the older of the pair grimacing as he heard the voice of his brunette girl cooing to the baby she had.

Emily appeared from the bedroom with her wavy hair down around her shoulders, dressed back in her jeans from yesterday and her boyfriend's shirt buttoned up to the swell of her chest, her daughter sitting proudly on her hip. "...and then we'll go to the park with mommy's friend, huh? Doesn't that sound fun." The brunette's head popped up, her smile immediately being pulled from her face as she picked up her baby's diaper bag from the floor. "Oh. Hello."

Jessica shot a skeptical look to the young woman who stood before her, her brow raising before she took a step forward with her hand reaching out. "I'm Jessica, Haley's sister."

Hotch felt himself groan.

Emily bit her lip, her mind racing as it searched for a 'Haley' that her boyfriend had spoken about. She did her best to smile to the older woman, outstretching her hand and giving a light squeeze. "Hi Jessica, I'm Emily."

"How do you know Aaron, Emily?"

Hotchner closed his eyes, his hand going down to hold the edge of the kitchen counter as the two woman stood face to face in his living room.

They were toast.

Emily held tightly onto the squirming baby that sat perched on her hip, her chest tightening as her breath left her body. "I'm one of Aaron's students." She sent a meek glance over to the brunette man who stood in his kitchen, watching as his eyes popped open. "I came over this morning for a study session with him; my quarterly exam is soon and I'm not doing very well in his class."

Jessica pursed her lips, giving a slow nod as she looked the brunette girl up and down. "And you're wearing his shirt because...?"

The younger woman gave a small laugh as she shrugged her shoulders, gripping her daughter's hand in hers to keep her from tugging at her hair. "I spilled some juice on mine, and Aaron was nice to give me one of his."

"Oh really?"

Emily sucked her lips between her teeth. "Really."

Jessica's gaze turned back to her brother-in-law. "Why was she in your bedroom?"

Hotchner let out a small breath, catching Emily's tired gaze peeking behind Jessica's curly blond hair. "She needed to change Ebony."

"And who is Ebony?"

Emily grit her teeth before bouncing her small baby on her hip. "This is Ebony."

Jessica turned to look down at the child on the college girl's hip, and a real smile bloomed over her face when the baby clapped her hands together. "She's beautiful. Is she your sister?"

Emily shook her head. "My daughter."

The blond gave a short nod. "No one could watch her for you?"

The younger woman's eyes darkened as the blonde's gaze narrowed on the child. "I'm sorry, but I don't see how that's any of your business."

Hotchner quickly made his way to the brunette, helping her shoulder both her purse and Ebony's diaper bag. "You have everything?"

Emily bit her lip before nodding. "For now." Her eyes flickered up to her boyfriend, feeling his hot breath fan her face before she shook her head. "I'll see you at class. Thanks again."

Jessica watched as the young brunette quickly made her way out of the house, the door gently slamming shut behind her. She let out a small breath as her brother-in-law turned back to her, and she gave a shrug of the shoulders. "So can I rule out the option of an affair?"

Emily sighed as she made her way down her boyfriend's front walkway, pressing a light kiss to her baby's dark hair as she looked down to the ground, making sure to avoid the puddles that had formed during last night's rainfall.

"Excuse me?"

The brunette looked up from the floor, a couple hairs dangling before her eyes as an older woman made her way to her. "Yes, can I help you?"

The older woman's eyes hardened. "Who are you?"

Emily's eyebrows shot up as she looked to the blond before her. "I'm sorry?"

"Why did you come out of that house? Who the hell are you?"

Emily looked to the blond in disbelief, her eyes widening as she watched the older woman's rage seethe from her eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

The blond grit her teeth. "I'm Haley Hotchner. Aaron's wife."


	20. Chapter 20

Emily bit her lip as she rested her head against her headrest, her arms wrapping tightly around her baby that was strapped against her chest. "I'm sorry for making you drive me all the way back to campus. If you want, I can walk the rest of the way."

Haley put on a smile before shaking her head. "Not a problem. You needed a ride, and I'm sure Aaron would have my head if I didn't treat his students nicely." She let her eyes drift and settle on the baby that sat quietly in her mother's lap. "You know, she stayed at her house for a few days. Ebony, is it? Aaron said his friend asked him to watch her."

The brunette gave a slow nod, knowing that the older man wouldn't have said it was a woman that he was doing a favor for. "My baby's father."

Haley almost groaned; this girl was smarter than she thought. "Well she was just a delight. How is her father? Is he nice?"

"He's dead."

The blonde's eyes widened at the hard tone that the younger girl practically spit out. "He's dead?"

Emily nodded, squeezing her baby closer to her chest. "Oh yeah. I killed him."

The silence was almost enough to make the brunette burst out into laughter, and she slowly turned her head to look to the older woman. "It was a joke." She felt her eyes roll before glancing back out her window. "Relax."

Haley bit down into her bottom lip, a frown crossing her features at the obvious discontent of the young adult. "Is everything alright, Emily?"

Emily felt her eyes sting at the question. Her boyfriend's wife was driving her back to campus after she had spent a night in their marital bed.

Was that really as bad as it sounded?

The brunette nodded to herself, biting her lip to keep her tears from falling. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gave a small sniffle, hating the fact that she was even lying to herself with that statement. She had been lied to and used by a man that she truly cared for and trusted with her life. With her baby's life.

"Well if you want, maybe Aaron and I can take you and your daughter out one day. He just adores your little girl."

Emily sucked her lips between her teeth before shaking her head. "You know, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Haley gave a sigh as they turned a corner. "Well how about just me then? You sure seem sweet, and I'd love to get to know about you more."

The younger girl shook her head, her elbow resting on the passanger door's open window. Her watering eyes looked out to the city they were passing through, memories of walking with her professor through the park and eating at her favorite diner flashing through her mind. "Maybe."

Haley smiled as they pulled into the brunette's dormitory parking lot, and she watched as the younger girl did her best to quickly get her and her daughter out of the car. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, by the way. I guess I'm just a little protective over my husband. I do my best to keep him in my grasp."

Emily's eyes crinkled as she nodded her head, throwing the door open and stepping out. "Maybe your best isn't good enough."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you again, Haley." She picked up her bags before slamming the car door shut, feeling her tears finally roll down her cheeks as she quickened her pace to get inside her dorm.

Haley glared out the window as she watched the brunette hurry into the building, and she gave a small roll of the eyes before putting her car back into gear.

Emily held her small daughter to her chest as she ran quickly up the dormitory stairs. She kept her head down, her chin softly hitting her baby's head just as she found herself in front of her room door. She shifted Ebony on her hip to get enough of her arm free to reach out and open the handle.

Casey and Taylor looked up from the books in their laps, their eyes widening at the sight of their friend. "Em?"

The young mother shook her head before setting her purse and diaper bag down beside the closet, sitting herself down on her small bed with her daughter in her lap.

Taylor stood from her spot on the floor, her hand held out in front of her as she walked over to her roommate. "Em? Sweetie? Where were you all night?"

"And why do you have a baby?"

The blond glared back at the girl on her bed. "Casey!"

Casey gave a shrug. "Its a valid question."

Emily let out a small cry from her spot on the bed, her arms rocking the oblivious little body that she held. "She's mine."

Taylor looked back to her friend. "She's yours?"

The brunette sucked her bottom lip underneath her top, her head giving a silent nod.

The other girl knelt before her roommate, her hand laying on the brunette's knee. "Baby, why are you crying?"

Emily's jaw dropped open, a cry slipping quietly passed her lips. "He lied to me."

"Who lied to you?"

She shook her head, her chin resting against her baby girl's crown. "He lied to me! I gave him everything, Taylor." Her brown eyes swam with tears as she rocked, Ebony's big eyes looking to the new person who sit in front of her, her hands waving in the air.


	21. Chapter 21

Hotchner looked up from his desk and glanced up to the brunette student that sat in the first row. He watched as she scribbled down an answer on the test paper he had given out only thirty minutes ago, her teeth gnawing into her bottom lip in concentration as she read the next question.

The young girl always looked beautiful in the professor's eyes.

The couple hadn't spoken for about a week and a half after they had finally slept together. Emily hadn't been coming to class and apparently didn't feel like answering her cell phone.

They had bumped into one another in the cafeteria, and the brunette student pursed her lips and just walked on by. Hotchner had watched her that day, and he knew his girlfriend knew his eyes were on her the entire time. His fingers never touched the lunch he had gotten as he watched her; observed her with her friends. Twice she had caught his eye, and both times she straightened her shoulders and looked away.

Hotcher snapped out of his gaze when the dismissal bell rang. He looked up to where everyone was piling up their tests, and he quickly stood from his chair. "Miss Prentiss, may I speak with you?"

Emily's eyes shot up, slowly standing from her seat with her test paper in hand. "I actually have to get back to my dorm, Professor Hotchner. I have a lot of studying to do."

The older man shook his head. "It will only take a minute."

Emily let out a small sigh before making her way over to her boyfriend's desk, listening to every other student walk out the door. "Yes?"

Hotchner gently took her test paper from her hand and set it on his desk before gesturing to the door behind him. "I'd like to speak in my office, please."

The younger woman immediately shook her head, her fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Aaron I really don't have time for this."

"I think you do."

Emily's eyes hardened on the older man. "I have a daughter to go and take care of, Aaron. I can't talk every so-called 'free' minute I have!"

Hotchner let out a small sigh. "Please Emily, just come back in my office. I would really love to talk to you."

The brunette student bit her lip before begrudgingly taking a step forward and following her professor into his office. She stood stiffly beside the small couch in the office with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Hotchner gently closed the door behind him before making his way over to the young brunette.

Emily held her breath as the older man bent his head down and cupped her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she let him kiss her lips, not moving away from the touch that she hated herself for missing so much. She sighed when he pulled his lips from hers, hating the sound of their lips separating with a 'smack'. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I missed you."

The young student stayed quiet at her professor's exclamation.

Hotchner regretfully dropped his hands from the brunette's face, watching as his girlfriend's eyes filled with tears. "I was thinking we could have a date night tomorrow? It'll be Saturday so you won't have class, and I'll hire a sitter for Ebony." He felt his heart break when Emily gently began shaking her head. "Doesn't that sound good?"

Emily sniffled. "I missed you too." She felt her chest tighten when the older man immediately smiled, and she quickly held up a hand. "I guess you haven't talked to the blond that interrupted us a week ago?"

Hotchner's eyebrows furrowed. "Jessica?"

The brunette glared up to the man before her. "Haley."

The professor's eyes widened at the name that his girlfriend practically spit out of her mouth. "What?"

"Oh, you don't remember? I think I can jog your memory. All those things you did with me," she stepped forward and ran her hands down her boyfriend's chest, "you did with her. All those things you shared with me," she used her right hand to wander down and cup his covered groin, "you shared with her." She pulled his left hand from his side and held it up in front of his face. "She's your wife, Aaron! Remember now?"

Hotchner felt his breath escape his system as he stared down to the brunette. "Emily..."

The student shook her head, shoving the older man away from her. "You lied to me! You used me and her!" She felt her tears begin to run down her cheeks as she looked up to the man she had trusted.

Hotchner stepped closer to the crying girl, trying to catch her flailing hands with his. "Emily, ple-"

"No!" Her dark hair flew in her ponytail as she shook her head. "I can't believe you did this to me! To her!" Her eyes stung, bitterness seeping through her voice. "Your wife." Her angry eyes looked up to his, her body shaking with fury. "You cheated us."

Hotchner looked down to the student before him with watering eyes. "Emily please just let me explain."

Emily's lips quivered as she looked up to her professor. "I gave you everything I had!"

"Darling, I-"

"Stop it! I am not your darling, not your sweetheart, not your sex toy and definitely not your girlfriend!"

Hotchner walked up to the younger girl and held her arms firmly, giving her no room to leave. "Listen to me! I did this because I wanted to get to know you, Emily! I wanted to feel you and kiss you and hold you against me, and I realized that I love you and not her! I LOVE YOU! And I will not let you slip away from me!"

Emily shook her head, sucking her lips between her teeth. "You don't love me."

Hotchner bent his head down, staring hard into the brunette's eyes. "But I do Emily, I do, and I will never stop."

The young woman gave one last sniffle before backing out of her boyfriend's grip. "Its too late."

"No its not. Come on, Emily please."

Emily grimaced at the sound of her own sob ripping past her lips, and she shook her head. "You lost your chance." She looked up into the professor's reddening eyes, the bags under her eyes darkening with remorse. "You're too late because I can't love someone who lies and cheats." She let out a small cry as the older man finally took a step back. "I can't love you."


	22. Chapter 22

Taylor watched as her friend put her last suitcase into the trunk of her car. The brunette girl had informed her only the day before that she was transferring to a different school and the pair had barely had a chance to say goodbye.

Emily smiled, closing the trunk of her car and spinning on her heels to face her friend. "I think I'm all set." She held her arms out to take her daughter from her now former roommate. "Come here baby!"

The blond gently placed the young girl in her friend's arms.

"I'm here, I'm here! I'm sorry I'm late!"

Emily let out a laugh when Casey came sprinting from their dormitory building, a small bag in her hand. "You're not late, don't worry. I still have to get Ebony strapped in and everything."

Casey quickly shook her head, taking the baby from her friend's arms and holding her to her chest. "I'm not letting you take her."

The brunette girl felt herself smile. "I kind of have to."

"But I'm her Aunt Casey!"

"Ah, but I'm her mother. I win."

Casey smiled before handing the bag she was carrying into her friend's hand. "Open that and then you get Ebony back."

Emily pouted before peeking into the glittery purple bag she was given. Her jaw dropped open to see a small black box hiding underneath the tissue paper. "What is this?"

"Open it."

The brunette sat herself on the trunk of her car before opening the black box. She felt tears immediately spring into her eyes when she saw a silver locket with pictures of both she and Ebony inside. She looked back up to her friends, seeing a smile on both of their faces. "You didn't have to do this."

Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

Casey quickly gestured to the bag sitting on the trunk. "There should be something else in there."

Emily wiped a tear from her cheek before pulling another goodbye present from the bag. "Oh." The second gift was a flower frame holding a picture of the three of them their very first day of sophomore year. They were sitting in Taylor and Emily's room, their bodies covered with blankets all the way to their necks.

Their smiles couldn't have been bigger.

The brunette looked up to her friends and hopped off the car, outstretching her arms and ushering them both in for a hug. "Thanks you guys."

Taylor smiled against her friend's cheek. "Its so you won't forget us."

Emily immediately pulled back, wiping the tears from the blonde's cheeks. "Harvard is only two hours away."

Casey shook her head. "Two and a half."

Emily felt herself chuckle. "Oh what a big difference."

"But it is, Em. We're gonna miss you."

The brunette bit her lip, finally taking her daughter back into her arms. "I'm going to call you girls every day, ok? I'm gonna tell you everything that happens and you'll do the same." She gave a watery smile to the pair before her. "I'm not gonna forget you. I promise."

Taylor quickly pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek. "Call us right when you get there, ok?"

"Of course."

Casey waited until her brunette friend's daughter was strapped into her carseat. "Em?"

Emily looked up from her task. "Yeah?"

"Its not about Myster Guy, right?"

Emily visibly stiffened before shaking her head. "I just need a change of pace. Harvard gave my parents a call and said my grades would immediately get me on the dean's list." She felt a smile appear on her face. "I can graduate with top honors there just as I could here."

Taylor let out a small sigh. "Be careful, ok? And don't let your roommate be better than me." She shrugged. "Not like they could be."

Emily smiled before nodding her head. "You got it." She gave one last hug to each of her friend's before getting into her car.

It was time to start over.

...

Emily bit her lip as she opened her dorm door, smiling to the girl that had helped her carry up all of her bags. "Thanks again Erica."

The redhead smiled wide before nodding her head. "No problem. I'm right down the hall if you need me."

The older girl nodded, closing her door and setting her daughter down in her already set up crib. "Look at this, baby! This is our new home." She looked around the room with a smile. "Our new life." Her head quickly whipped around at the sound of her cell phone and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Emily Prentiss?"

The brunette nodded against her phone. "Yes, who's this?"

"Miss Prentiss this is Davenport Hospital, you were here yesterday for your checkup."

"Oh right! Hi, how is everything?"

"Everything is just fine, Miss Prentiss. I have some good news for you."

Emily felt her eyebrows raise to her hairline before nodding her head. She sat down on the edge of her new bed and looked over to her daughter. "Ok, what is it?"

"Congratulations Emily, you're pregnant."


End file.
